Seems Like Limbo
by spogo
Summary: Simon and Jeanette are waiting for test results. Stuff happens. Rated T for stuff.


**A/N:** Hello! Short, short, short quickie fickie here. I ship Simonette like a BAWSE. I'm not finishing my first fic, _Apple Bloom in High School_ , cuz it's been like three years ^.^' haha… please don't kill me. I know this fic is short as _hell_. I'm writing a sequel to it that highlights both Simonette and Alvittany. Review and stuff. If you have suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them. To be honest, if you review, "Get out of my face, you fucking whore", I'll even be happy to hear that and probably be all, "The world noticed meeeee". There's cookies and punch by the door.

:::::

The hot lights beamed down on her, but that wasn't why she was sweating. She hadn't done anything physically exerting, but that didn't stop her from hyperventilating. They had given her a pamphlet to leaf through while she was waiting, but time and her paws had slowly reduced the poor booklet to shreds. She hadn't realized what she was doing until she noticed that there were no longer any pieces large enough to tear, and so attempted to split some of the more poorly torn shreds.

Simon took Jeanette's brown-furred paw in his. "Relax."

Jeanette sighed, gathered up the pamphlet's remains, and disposed of them in the trash can in the corner of the small, cramped, white room. She walked back to the thin, high hospital bed, and hopped up to get back to the top. She didn't jump high enough though, and desperately grappled at the cotton sheets with her claws. Simon scurried to the edge and pulled his mate up by her arms. Once they were both safely on the bed, he said, "Careful."

Jeanette sighed and rested her head on Simon's chest. "You know, there _is_ a chance it could be negative."

"I would help you anyway," he mumbled into her fur. "Besides, your heat ended way too early, and I don't know what else could be going on."

"Early menopause?" Jeanette weakly attempted a laugh, which came out as a half-chuckle, half-sob. She buried her head in her mate's chest as he held her close. "How long has it been anyway?"

Simon shifted his attention to the clock on the far wall. "Seven minutes and forty-three seconds since the doctor left. It shouldn't be long now."

"Mmm," The purple-clad chipmunk hummed into her counterpart's fur. "What's Dave going to say?"

"Probably something along the lines of, 'Siiiiiimoooonnnn!'," the blue-clad chipmunk joked, then thought about what he just said. "That'd be a nice change of pace, actually…" Jeanette giggled through her new tears. Simon smiled and held her closer. "There's that laugh…"

Jeanette stayed in her mate's arms for a moment longer before she felt vibrating. "You're purring…" she mumbled.

Simon dug in his sweater pockets for his phone. "That's not me…" He found his phone, and, seeing who was calling, pressed the green button. "Hello, Eleanor."

" _Hey. So, I'm at the library for a new cook book that's out, and I don't see you. Didn't you say you and Jen were gonna be in the science section?"_

Simon internally winced at being caught in his lie. Eleanor had caught Jeanette and him as they were heading to the veterinarian, and had asked where they were going. Simon, usually being completely unable to successfully lie, had surprisingly come up with a believable story on the spot.

"Um, w-we just left. W-we're at a c-café down the, um, d-down the block." He covered the receiver with his paw and looked at Jeanette. "That sounded believable, right?" Jeanette sighed and took the phone.

" _Simon, I would've seen your car. There's only one café near the library, and there aren't many blue toy cars that can legally drive on the freeway."_

Jeanette spoke into the phone. "What is this, the third degree? What's going on, Ellie? You're never this, um, police-ish."

Simon looked quizzically at his mate. "Police-ish?" he mouthed.

"I couldn't think of the right synonym."

" _Well, wouldn't you be a little worried if Alvin told you that Simon told him that your sister might be pregnant?"_

Simon took the phone. "Alvin told you?!"

Jeanette took the phone back and glared at Simon. "You told Alvin?!" She turned back to the phone. "Um, that depends. Which sister?" she asked meekly.

" _So it's true? Simon, you better enjoy your munkhood now, 'cause when I'm done with you, I swear to God, I'll-"_

Simon snatched the phone away from his counterpart. "God has nothing to do with this! Bye!" He hastily hung up on Eleanor, then turned to a pissed off Jeanette. "…I needed someone to talk to, and Alvin happened to be in the room."

Jeanette sighed and flopped on her back onto the bed, just as the door opened. The two chipmunks apprehensively turned to the lady who walked in.

She was smiling. "Congratulations."

:::::

 **A/N:** Toldja it was short. ^-^ **IMPORTANT:** I NEED A FUCKING TITLE FOR THIS FIC. ALL MY IMAGINATION JUICE HAS BEEN USED UP. Seriously, I can't think of a good title… I asked one of my editors for a title, and he said ' _A New Addition'_. My response was, "' _A New Addition'_ wouldn't work because they're _chipmunks._ They give birth to _litters_. A more appropriate title would be ' _On Average, About 4-5 New Additions',_ but I hate that title XD" So… please help with title ^-^'

 **Edit:** munkfeavor76 has suggested _You Could Have Told Me_ for the title. I kinda like, but still not sure. What do my nonexistent readers think? *listens to cricket chirps* Eheheh... There's cookies and punch by the door.


End file.
